


Summer Barbie

by A_Damned_Scientist



Category: Farscape
Genre: Barbecue, Challenge Response, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hot Tub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Damned_Scientist/pseuds/A_Damned_Scientist
Summary: John wants Aeryn to wear something from his wildest dreams.





	Summer Barbie

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Post PKW
> 
> Written for SC84 over on Terra Firma
> 
> Warnings: Nary a one
> 
> Disclaimers: Not mine, written straight to the board in a fit of silly inspiration.

**Summer Barbie**

  
“No, Crichton, I will not ‘just try it’!” Aeryn pronounced loudly. Her voice carried ahead of her as she stomped onto the terrace. Her furious expression should have given her husband pause for thought. However, seeing as Mr John Sun-Crichton was chasing after her, clutching what appeared to be a greenish-brown bikini in one hand and a hip-balanced toddler in the other, he could not see the warning written large across her smouldering features and so he bobbed along in her wake regardless.  
  
Chiana and Sikozu, who were already on the terrace fussing over what appeared to be a barbecue, ceased their low-level bickering about what meats to cook and how much to cook them by, and looked up at the sound of the approaching argument. They glanced at each other, temporarily calling a truce and sharing a brief, quiet smirk of understanding.  
  
“See!” John proclaimed, sliding to a halt just in time to stop himself from barrelling into a now stationary Aeryn. “Pip and Sputnik are wearing theirs!”  
  
“I’d hardly call that wearing anything!” Aeryn snorted disdainfully, casting a disapproving eye at her bikini-clad shipmates and their miniscule fuchsia and light green apparel.   
  
“You should try it, Aeryn!” Chi encouraged with a wink, wiggling her tiny loomas into a better position in the pink fabric cups of her top. “You might like it.”  She added breathlessly.  
  
“I’m surprised you haven’t burnt something delicate,” Aeryn snapped back.  
  
“That is not possible,”Sikozu frowned. “I have carefully researched cooking times for all…”  
  
“You should all stop arguing and have a nice, relaxing cup of tea,” Noranti interrupted from the hot-tub-like contraption she was sitting in nearby. She sat up, then knelt, scooping up a cupful of whatever it was she was bathing in into a large, flowery cup and offering it towards the others with a broad smile. She leant forwards, over the edge of the tub, allowing John a full, unrestricted view of her chest as it cascaded towards him, clad as it was only in the wettest of wet T-shirts. He suppressed a little shudder.  
  
“What are you all arguing about now!?” Rygel demanded, emerging from the depths of the pool to waddle up and perch beside Noranti on the edge of the tub. Steaming, off-coloured water splashed into puddles on the terrace floor.  
  
“You’re…. Wearing… A…” John faltered, slack-jawed, barely able to get the words out.  “String…”  
  
“Of course I am! Idiot!” Rygel snapped back.  
  
“I think it’s rather fetching,” Noranti pouted, lustily pinging the elastic waistband of Rygel’s skimpy, purple two-piece swimsuit. Rygel squealed and grinned.  
  
“You look…” John couldn’t summon the vocabulary to finish his sentence.  
  
“Ridiculous,” Aeryn helpfully supplied.  
  
“But you said on the invite everyone had to…?” Sikozu queried. Aeryn arched an eyebrow at that. Crichton reddened visibly. Chiana guffawed.  
  
"Where’s yours, Crichton?” The diminutive emperor demanded.  
  
John shook his head once as though to clear it and turned to face an almost inscrutably smirking Aeryn.  
  
“You know babe, maybe you’re right,” he shoved the bikini-he’d-so-wanted-to-see-her-wear into his pants pocket. “Let’s get a takeout.”  
  
Aeryn nodded sharply, once, snatched his hand and without another word led him from the terrace.  
  
  
The end


End file.
